darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Waterfall Quest/Transcript
A Mother's Concern *'Player:' Hello. *'Almera:' Ah, hello there. Nice to see an outsider for a change; are you busy? I have a problem. **'Player:' I'm afraid I'm in a rush. **'Player:' How can I help? ***'Almera:' It's my son Hudon, he's always getting into trouble, the boy's convinced there's hidden treasure in the river and I'm worried about his safety, the poor lad can't even swim. ***'Player:' I could go and take a look for you if you like? ***'Almera:' Would you? You are kind. You can use the small raft out back if you wish, do be careful, the current down stream is very strong. If the player speaks to Almera again: * Player: Hello Almera. * Almera: Hello adventurer, how's your treasure hunt going? * Player: Oh, I'm just sightseeing. * Almera: No adventurer stays this long just to sight see. But your business is yours alone, if you need to use the raft go ahead. But please try not to crash it this time. * Player: Thanks Almera. Treasure Trove *'Player:' Hello son, are you okay? You need help? *'Hudon:' Don't play nice with me, I know you're looking for the treasure too. *'Player:' Your mum sent me to find you. *'Hudon:' I'll go home when I've found the treasure. I'm going to be a rich rich man. *'Player:' Where is this treasure you talk of? *'Hudon:' Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm dumb! If I told you, you would take it all for yourself. *'Player:' Maybe I could help. *'Hudon:' I'm fine alone. *'Player:' Ok, I'll leave you to it. If the player speaks to Hudon again before the quest ends: * Player: Hello again. * Hudon: Not you still, why don't you give up? * Player: And miss all the fun! * Hudon: You do understand that anything you find you have to share with me. * Player: Why's that? * Hudon: Because I told you about the treasure. * Player: Well, I wouldn't count on it. * Hudon: That's not fair. * Player: Neither is life, kid. If the player speaks to Hudon adter the quest's end: * Player: Hello again. * Hudon: You stole my treasure. I saw you! * Player: I'll make sure it goes to a good cause. * Hudon: Hmmmm! Tourist Target *'Player:' Hello there. *'Hadley:' Are you on holiday? If so you've come to the right place. I'm Hadley the tourist guide, anything you need to know just ask me we have some of the most unspoilt wildlife and scenery in RuneScape. People come from miles around to fish in the clear lakes or to wander the beautiful hillsides. *'Player:' It is quite pretty. *'Hadley:' Surely pretty is an understatement kind Sir/Ma'am. Beautiful, amazing or possibly life-changing would be some suitable wording. Have you seen the Baxtorian waterfall? Named after the elf king who was buried beneath. **'Player:' Can you tell me what happened to the elf king? ***'Hadley:' There are many myths about Baxtorian. One popular story is that after defending his kingdom against the invading dark forces from the west, Baxtorian returned to find his wife Glarial had been captured by the enemy! This destroyed Baxtorian, after years of searching he became a recluse. In the secret home he had made for Glarial under the waterfall, he never cae out and it is told that only Glarial could enter. ***'Player:' What happened to him? ***'Hadley:' Oh, I don't know. I believe we have some pages on him upstairs in our archives. If you wish to look at them please be careful, they're all pretty delicate. **'Player:' Where else is worth visiting around here? ***'Hadley:' There is a lovely spot for a picnic on the hill to north east, there lies a monument to the deceased elven queen Glarial. It really is quite pretty. ***'Player:' Who was queen Glarial? ***'Hadley:' Baxtorian's wife, the only person who could also enter the waterfall. She was queen when this land was inhabited by elven kind. Glarial was kidnapped while Baxtorian was away, but they eventually recovered her body and brought her home to rest. ***'Player:' That's sad. ***'Hadley:' True, I believe there's some information about her upstairs, if you look at them please be careful. **'Player:' Is there treasure under the waterfall? ***'Hadley:' Ha ha... Another treasure hunter. Well if there is no one's been able to get to it. They've been searching that river for decades, all to no avail. **'Player:' Thanks then, goodbye. ***'Hadley:' Enjoy your visit. Glarial's Pebble *'Player:' Hello, is your name Golrie? *'Golrie:' That's me. I've been stuck in here for weeks, those goblins are trying to steal my family's heirlooms. My granddad gave me all sorts of old junk. *'Player:' Do you mind if I have a look? *'Golrie:' No, of course not. *''You look amongst the junk on the floor. Mixed with the junk on the floor you find Glarial's pebble.'' *'Player:' Could I take this old pebble? *'Golrie:' Oh that, yes you have it, it's just some old elven junk I believe. *''You give Golrie the key.'' *'Golrie:' Thanks a lot for the key traveller. I think I'll wait in here until those goblins get bored and leave. *'Player:' OK... Take care Golrie. The Chalice of Eternity You carefully pour the ashes into the chalice as you remove the Treasure of Baxtorian. Transcript